User blog:MontagnaMagica/Coaster Q
---- Coaster Q&A is a brand new blog series in which interviews are conducted with our very own community of passionate roller coaster enthusiasts. Our first interviewee is Kata89, a relatively new user here who has a growing love for roller coasters, and enjoys learning all about them! :MontagnaMagica: To start things off, what are some of your hobbies? ::Kata89: Programming, building stuff, and Wiki'ing. I also like fishing. :MontagnaMagica: Can you summarize what you do for the wiki? ::Kata89: I find pages that do not have pictures, then I go on the internet and find the pictures. While on the internet, if I find out more information, I also put it up on the page. If I see a page is a stub, I attempt to expand it. Also, if a page is vandalized, I clean it up. (But I've never found a reason to do this) Oh, and at any random time, if I see that there's a coaster missing, I add it. Currently, I am working on the Wild Mouse Disambiguation page. There are a total of 128 wild mouse coasters right now. :MontagnaMagica: How did you find out about this wiki? ::Kata89: Through a spotlight. :MontagnaMagica: Why do you like it here? ::Kata89: Well, for one, I LOVE coasters. Two, I have learned a lot from just reading about them. I actually impressed someone for giving him ALL of the facts to Top Thrill Dragster. Three, its a very organized and a friendly place. :MontagnaMagica: I'm sure most of us are wondering... What does your username mean? ::Kata89: A long time ago, I just randomly thought it up. But recently, I found out that "Kata" is a kind of fighting. :MontagnaMagica: Let's get to the coaster enthusiast part! What is your favorite roller coaster, and why? ::Kata89: My favorite coaster is Diamondback. Why? Because it's the most intense, exciting, and nauseating of all the coasters I have ridden in my life. (Although, I am planning to go to Cedar Point this year, so this will all change) :MontagnaMagica: Overall, what is your favorite theme park? ::Kata89: Right at this moment, Kings Island. :MontagnaMagica: When did you become interested in roller coasters? ::Kata89: I don't know, probably 3-4 years ago. :MontagnaMagica: Do any roller coasters still scare you? ::Kata89: None really "scare me", although I don't like headchoppers, or a support that seems like its going to make your head fly off your body, etc. Usually, (like on Beast) I put my hands down inside the tunnels. (it's weird, I know) :MontagnaMagica: Where do you see this wiki one year from now? ::Kata89: Well, if we really put our minds to it, thousands of pages with lots of roller coasters, theme parks, etc. I know there are a lot of coasters missing. (like, more than 2,000), but if everyone creates at least 7 coasters every week, just one person would've created 365 coasters. But, I know with vacation, life, and so on, they couldn't do that every week. In the far future, I can see this wiki having ample users (if we spotlight again), and possibly, being greater than RCDB. Awesome interview! Thanks for taking the time to tell us all a bit about yourself! Be sure to stay tuned for more Coaster Q&A in the future! Category:Blog posts Category:Coaster Q&A